What's In a Team
by Curious Calamity
Summary: Prompt 3 for pearlmethyst week: Teamwork A lot more can happen on a secluded island than you might think


_**Once again. Its 5am.**_

 _ **Whoo**_

 _ **This is really bad though. I got lazy and lost motivation. Sorry**_

 _ **Onwards**_

.

.

protection/teamwork

.

.

They were a team, always looking out for one another. When they worked together, they never let the other out of their sight. But, it was only a matter of time before one got hurt.

.

Amethyst hated it. She hated watching Pearl dote over the one who didn't even bat an eyelash over her attempts. She hated watching Pearl sacrificing herself over someone who could easily defend themselves.. Ugh.. She couldn't stand it

Well, she couldn't stand the fact that she knew Pearl wouldn't do the same for her.

But Amethyst knew, if something ever were to happen to Pearl under her watch, she would feel terrible.

.

 _You do it for him_

 _And you would do it again_

 _You'd do it for her, that is to say_

 _You'd do it for him_

.

"Okay! It's time for us to get some monsters."

Amethyst smirked, punching her hand. She was ready for this mission. She hasn't been on one in a while.

"Amethyst. Don't you anything reckless, this is very serious."

"Ya, Ya. Sure. Okay."

They stepped off the warp pad, looking around at their surroundings. They seemed to be on an island, Mask island, to be exact.

"Nice! I remember this place!" Amethyst exclaimed, grabbing Pearls hand and running towards a cave.

"Amethyst! There's no time for this! Let's just get this over with and-"

"But P, why not relax for a bit? I don't hear anything right now. If anything, the so called 'monster' seems asleep or somethin." Amethyst sat down in front of the cave, not waiting for an answer. She grabbed a fist full of sand and without further ado, shoved the thing into her mouth. Pearl cringed, "Must you do that now?"

"'Course, where can I get sand like this?"

"..We live right next to the ocean."

"..Well.."

Pearl dolled her eyes, chuckling softly. She knelt next to Amethyst, all worries about the monster gone.

"So how do you do this.. Relaxing thing."

"Well," Amethyst didn't try to question Pearls lack of knowledge, she was usually too busy singing and crying to learn anything like this, "sleep is usually a form of relaxing." Pearl gave her a quizzical look.

"You basically become dead to the world for.. I dunno, 8 hours?"

"What's the point in that? I mean.." Pearl moved her fingers, creating a few sand figures. Amethyst gaped at that. When did Pearl learn how to do such a thing?

"-like that?" Amethyst shook her head, trying to catch the rest of what Pearl was saying. "Huh? Ya I guess." Pearl sighed, letting the sand figures fall down. "Were you even listening?"

"..yes?"

Pearl sighed, "Whatever. But what do you do?"

"Well, you lay down, and just.. Let yourself sleep I guess."

"That isn't much of a guide."

"Shh," Amethyst put a finger over Pearls mouth.

"You'll know."

"Amethyst! You still have sand on your hands!"

.

Somehow, the other gem got a hand of sleeping. It only took.. 23 attempts! Wow!

She watched Pearl for a while after the said gem fell asleep. (It isn't creepy! Its just.. Watching over her!)

She smiled slightly as she saw Pearl scrunch up her face, as if she was confused by something.

Cute

Amethyst didn't regret the thought, Pearl was a pretty gem. It didn't take a lot to notice that.

Amethyst yawned, before settling down herself. And without much time at all, she fell into a gentle slumber.

.

Amethyst opened her eyes, the sound of voices interuppting her slumber.

"Ugh, Pearl, what do you want?"

She turned her head, looking at the pale gem. She was still sound asleep, but she kept shaking her head.

"Pearl? Are you-"

A bright light was cast opon Amethyst, making the said gem back away.

A.. Projection?

Images moved across the screen of light, it was chaos.

What? Are those-

Gem like creatures raced through the fields, ducking and firing against enemies.

"Rose!"

Rose crossed the projection, holding up a sword. She was gritting her teeth, and looking up at another gem.

A jasper?

Amethyst didn't know how she knew what type of gem it was, but she continued to watch.

Rose looked beaten compared to that gem, as if she couldn't take much more.

The Jasper grinned, holding the Axe above her head, preparing to strike.

"No!"

With that, everything changed, Pearl leapt in front of Rose, pushing the large gem away as she deflected the hit Rose could not. The thing was, the small sword she carried wasn't strong enough to support the Axe... As the Axe broke through the weapon, Pearl froze.

The Axe had sliced right through her body.

Amethyst covered her mouth as she watch Pearl poof in a cloud of smoke. That was.. Terrible! It-

The dream wasn't over.

Using the distraction, Rose slice her sword through the Jasper, effectively poofing it.

Pearls gem lay on the ground, untouched, smooth. Rose quickly licked it up, put it in her pocket, and continued to fight.

The dream shut off.

What? That's it?

She crossed her amrs, furrowing her brow. That must've happened.. I've heard Garnet say that Pearl used to do stuff like that during the war.

She looked over to Pearl, who seemed to have settled down a bit. She felt a smile coming to her lips once more. But how dare Rose not even look back at her! Ugh. Why would Pearl even do such a thing? She-

Amethyst shook her head, her mind becoming fuzzy due to anger.

"Ugh! I don't get it!"

She got up, and without thinking, stormed off into the forest.

Pearl groaned slightly, blinking open her eyes. She was disturbed by the noise. "huh? What-" she saw Amethyst retreat into the forest. "Hey, wait! Amethyst!"

Amethyst stormed into the forest, ignoring the skittering of footsteps that followed behind her. Raindrops began to fall from the sky, dousing the world in the skys tears. Needless to say, however, Amethyst was pissed. She didn't understand how someone so amazing could just.. Give themselves up for someone who obviously wouldn't do the same.

She didn't like not understanding things, even if it wasn't necessarily get place to tell what one thing could mean.

"Amethyst! Wait up!" The crashing if undergrowth told Amethyst that Pealr was behind coming up behind her.

Amethyst sighed, sitting down on a log. Pearl caught up with her, panting a bit from running. "Amethyst, what's wring? Did I-"

"Why?"

Pearl raised an eyebrow, "Why what?"

Amethyst stood up, looking at Pearl sharply.

"Why do you treat yourself like that! Why do you sacrifice yourself for someone who wouldn't do the same? I don't get it!" Amethyst turned toward Pearl, anger visible in her eyes. Pearl shrunk back, leaning against a tree. "I'm sorry.."

"Sorry doesn't do anything!" Amethyst softened her voice when she saw Pearls saddened expression.

Pearl sighed. "I thought I would actually amount to something if I could do something for her. She was all I had. I'm nothing without her."

"You're not alone like that anymore. We have each other, Garnet, and rose is still fine."

Pearl stopped speaking. Amethyst sighed. But there was something she had to know. Something she NEEDED to hear in order to.. Just get on with it.

"Would you do it for me?" Pearl looked like she was about to say something before she looked up, her tired look becoming one of shock as she did. "What?" A shadow cast over Amethyst, blocking out the rest of the light.

"Amethyst-"

A growl sounded. Amethyst froze.

She turned around slowly, dreading what she might see.

Snarling jaws snapped at her, sending her flying.

"Amethyst!"

Amethyst quickly summoned her whip, and threw it toward ones if the nearest trees. She swung on top of the tree, looking down at the monster.

Shit

It had cornered Pearl in that short time, having the taller gem standing in front if the the she was leaning on earlier. Pearl leapt up, clearing the monsters head, she stood on its back, balancing on the creatures slimy scales. The monster roared, and with that. Things definitely went to shit. The monster gripped Pearl with its barbed tail. Pearl struggled, but she couldn't do much without her spear, which she dropped when the monster grabbed her. It didn't help that one of the spikes was poking into her stomach as well. It hurt like hell.

"Agh!"

The monster seemed to grin at her cry, before lifting up his tail-

No!

And throwing Pearl into a tree.

Amethyst gritted her teeth, befire racing to her teammate. Pearl lay there, gasping. Gems didnt necessarily need air, but pain was still a thing that existed for them. She winced as she saw the spike jutting out of Pearls stomach. I'm supposed to look out for her... But shit. Ive already failed.

" I was supposed to protect you.. Im sorry."

Pearl looked up at her, "I-i'll be fine. Just-" she tried to sit up, only to have her arms collapse underneath her.

Amethyst felt anger stir up within her once more. No one was going to mess with Pearl and get away with it.

"Hey!" She turned to the monster, "If you want to hurt her, you have to go through me first!"

Amethyst stood in front of Pearl, her whip held in her hands. She glared at the monster, who had turned to look at her. The beast growled, crouching down. Amethyst looked back at Pearl, who was still struggling to get up "Rest a bit. I'll take care of it for now." "Amethyst, dont-" Amethyst turned toward the beast, without waiting for an answer. The beast swept its tail around, the barbs on it catching in everything it hits. Great.. That's even harder to dodge now.

"Fine, you wanna play like that? Come on!" She leapt at the monster, flinging her whip around the monsters leg. The monster yowled, pulling its leg up. The whip was pulled with it, sending Amethyst sprawling once more. She gritted her teeth. Things didn't look good. The monster glared at her, waving its tail.

Wait.. That's it!

The tail must be its weak spot. If only I could see where the gem-

A flash of blue caught her vision as the minster lifted up its tail.

Okay, great. Let's do this.

She raced toward the monster, leaping over the monsters snapping jaws. She threw her whip all around the monsters head and front legs, ignoring its cry. Its tail shot out at her, sending her sprawling again.

Damn.. For such a big monster. Its fast.

She quickly jumped atop the monsters head once more, dodging the tail as it shot at her. She quickly wrapped the whip around the monster, before tugging as much as she could. Nothing happened. Shit

The monster sprung up, breaking its bonds. Its bucked, sending Amethyst flying off once more.

The monster seemed to be done with Amethyst, it started to walk away from her dazed form.

Now it seemed to go to the.. Weaker opponent.

Pearl sat up as she saw the monster start to come up to her. She didn't have a lot of energy left, she could barely keep her form together. She couldnt fight. So when the monster swung its tail at her

"No!"

A purple blur leapt in front of her, taking the hit full on.

Pearl eyes widened.

Amethyst.. No!

Amethyst hissed in pain as the tail struck her gem, but she held on. Her hands grasped onti the tsil, pushing against it. One if her hands was on something rough, however, that made this even form felt like it was on fire. But she pushed on. She pushed against the tail with all her might, stopping it from hitting Pearl..The blue gleam caught her eye once more

The gem.

Without thinking, she quickly hit the area around the gem. And with a poof.. The monster was gone.

Amethyst looked at the blue gem in her hand for a second, before collapsing.

"Amethyst! Are you okay? I-"

"Ya.. I think I'm good." Amethyst lay in the ground, "What about you? You took a hard hit." She eyed the spike in the other gems stomach, it looked painful. Pearl waved it off, "I've had much worse. But really," Amethyst flinched when Pearl wrapped her arms around her.

"Thank you."

Amethyst froze, not knowing what to do. Pearl stopped, pulling back a bit. "Is there something wrong? I'm sorry if i-" Amethyst pulled her back, wrapping her arms around the other gems shoulders.

"Its no problem, you dork."

Pearl smiled softly, wrapping her arms back around the other gems shoulders. They sat like that for a while, Amethysts face was buried into pearls shoulder, while pearl rested her chin on top of Amethysts head.

"But now that I think about it.." Pearl said, out of the blue.

Amethyst looked up, her Chin resting on pearls shoulder.

"I would do it for you."

A ** _/n:_**

 ** _That was so bad. Sorry.. I'm normally great at writing battle scenes. But eh, like I said, I got lazy._**

 ** _And ya, that's it!_**


End file.
